Reconstruction: Chapter 14
Chapter 14 of Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction aired on September 15, 2008 as the 124th episode overall. Characters Blue Team *Church *Caboose *Tex (Mentioned Only) Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut (Mentioned Only) Project Freelancer *Director (Voice Only) *Washington *Recovery Agents Other *Chairman (Mentioned Only) *Meta Plot As the Reds are busy fleeing from a Hornet, Washington goes to Blue Base, knocking out another guard who was about shoot Church. Church dispossesses the guard, who then faints, and then he explains that Tex is like him. Washington reminds him that they've all lost people, and then berates him for slowing his mission down. Going back outside, Washington single-handedly takes down the Hornet by shooting an explosive barrel and sending it to a crash route using the gravity lift. The Reds however wish to back out of their mission to infiltrate Project Freelancer, so Wash trades them a favor to get them to join the mission. This results in Grif being demoted back to Private. Caboose then comes up with a plan to infiltrate the Freelancer Operational Command Center. At Command, Washington and Church drive into the facility in a Warthog, and the Reds and Caboose hide inside of a tank and go in behind them. As they do, they are unaware that the Meta is hanging on to the back of the tank. Transcript Director: Dear Chairman. Fade in to the jeep being chased by the Hornet Director: Sir, while I appreciate your concern, allow me to correct you in one area. I value all our subjects' well being, but I revere above all else our ability to continue as a species; our ability to survive. And no committee, no bureaucrat, will ever convince me otherwise. Grif: Hey I have a question, why do we agree to come along on these things if we're just gonna be the decoy the whole time? Washington: Looks like you have it under control. I'll be right back. Cut to inside the base Church: Tex? Tex, are you here? Tex, come on. Tex! Allison? Sound of a gun cocking Guard 2: Alright, freeze. Church: Ahw, what? Guard 2: They told us to be on the lookout for someone acting odd, and you're acting odd. So, hands up. Church: Hehey, buddy, come on. You don't need to be like all... Wash enters behind the guard and knocks him out. Church: ...knocked out. Thanks Wash. Washington: Church, is that you in there? Church: Uh yeah, one sec- Church appears next to the guy he was previously inhabiting Church: There. Guard 1: What happened? I feel kinda... Guard 1 falls over Washington: What do you think you're doing in here? Church: I had to see Tex's body I uh, ...she's like me Wash. Washington: I know all about her Church. Come on, you're not gonna find anything in here. Church: But where is she? She should be here, right? I mean, shouldn't she? Washington: We've all lost people Church. What's important is that you remember her. And what's even more important is that you don't slow me down while I'm in the middle of a mission! Sound of explosion Washington: What now!? Cut to Wash and ghost Church standing outside the base watching the chase Washington: What is going on out here? Sarge: What does it look like? Grif: We're running from the stupid plane! Washington: Well, we need to leave. We have a Warthog at Blue Base. We'll take that and you follow me. Sarge: What about the ship!? Washington: Well, take it down! Sarge: Not that simple! Grif: If it's so easy, why don't you do it? Washington: Fine. Wash fires at the Hornet to get its attention, and starts running Church: Should we help him? Grif: We could, or we could take bets on how long he's gonna live. I got ten bucks that says it's less than a minute. Church: I'll take that action. Wash manoeuvers himself up on a cliff and shoots a barrel into the 'man cannon', which hurls it at the Hornet. Washington fires at the barrel as it nears the Hornet, exploding the barrel and bringing down the Hornet. Washington: Okay, now can we go? Cut to everyone gathered outside Blue base Washington: Alright, I need suggestions. The Freelancer Command Facility is an underground complex of secure bunkers and fortified chambers. Let's put our heads together and see if we can figure out a way to get in there. Grif: I have an idea. Washington: And “let's not do it” is not an acceptable plan. Grif: Oh. Well you probably should have said that before you asked for suggestions. Washington: Next idea. Simmons: Why don't we call Command, and ask them what the proper procedure is for invading their headquarters? Washington: Next. Sarge: How about we build a makeshift nuclear device, and blow the entire place to kingdom- Washington: No. We have to get in there. Simmons: Why? Washington: 'Cause we need to unlock the Alpha. Simmons: The what? Church: It's the main A.I. from Project Freelancer. You know all the A.I.s that we've been dealing with over the years? It's where they were all copied from originally. Simmons: You can't copy an A.I.! Grif: The main one? Fuck that. Those things have caused all of our problems. Why would we go looking for the main boss one? Church: That's a good question. Agent Washington? Do you wanna answer that? Washington: You'll understand everything soon enough. Simmons: We're not going. Washington: What? You have to go. Simmons: Not really. Washington: We can't infiltrate Headquarters with just three people. You're coming. That's an order. Grif: Order? You're not our Commanding Officer. We don't even know what rank you are. Washington: I'm a Freelancer! Grif: Not a rank dude. Simmons: The other Freelancers never gave orders, they just offered to trade favors. Washington: Okay, then let's bargain. What do you want? The Reds conference, with random mumbling between the real words Grif: Three words guys, Sarge: New base- Grif: Gold plated vagina. Simmons: Shut up. Sarge: Lasers. Simmons: Always with that. Grif: Nudie mags. Sarge: Robots and lasers. Lasers, and robots. Grif: Milkshake. The Reds turn to the Blues and Washington Sarge: Alright, we talked about it, and we figured out what we want. Washington: Alright, let's have it. Sarge: We want you to demote Grif. Washington: Done. Grif: What!? Simmons: Another wasted opportunity. Washington: Congratulations. You are now Private Grif again. Sarge: Got anything lower? Washington: Private... Junior Grif? Sarge: I was thinkin' something with an insulting adjective, or... maybe a demeaning adverb... Washington: How about, Minor Junior Private Grif, Negative First class? Sarge: Heh heh, I like the way you think. Grif: You realize you just doomed us to certain death just so you could insult me, right? Sarge: Hey, if we do get killed, at least we'll go out on a high note. Well, everybody but you. That's to be expected, you haven't had a high note in five years! Why break the God damn streak. Washington: We still need to figure out how we're getting in there. Caboose: Mister Washington? I have an idea. Washington: I really shouldn't even bother asking, should I? Church: I don't know, Caboose? An idea? I think he's bluffing. Caboose: No uh, it's a really good idea. We drive there. Church: Yeah, he was bluffing. Caboose: We're going to Freelancer City, right? The place where Freelancers are from. And this is a Freelancer car! If they think that we are Freelancers, because we are in their car, they will just let us right in! Washington: But you don't look like Freelancers. Or Recovery Agents. Caboose: ...They can't see inside of a tank. Cut to Project Freelancer - Operational Command Center. Wash and Church are in the Warthog, everyone else is in the tank Church: There's no way this plan is gonna work. Washington: Just stay quiet. Follow my lead. Sarge: Grif! Get off me, you weigh a ton. Grif: Stop pushing me! Ow! Simmons: Okay guys, it's hard enough to fit in here oh! Wh-Who did that? Grif: Alright, whose hand was that? Is Donut in here? Caboose: I can't breathe. Guard: Alright. Uh, story checks out. Looks like there was a new incident at Outpost 17-B. Glad you fellas made it out okay. Washington: Yeah, thanks. Church: Yeah, it was crazy. We lost a lot of good men. Especially Joe... Joe Johnson. He was a great guy. I remember he had a girl back home named... Fritzy. Washington: Stop embellishing. They already believe us. Church: He also had a dog named Mister Chomps. Anyway he's dead now, it's sad. Guard: You're clear now. So drive on to Building Three. Washington: Understood. Thanks, soldier. Church: Can't believe that worked. Washington: Yeah. Seemed like it was too easy. Church: Wash, you're gonna learn when you work with us, there's no such thing as too easy. You're just being paranoid. Washington: Yeah. You're probably right. As they roll into the compound the Meta is seen hanging off the back of the tank. Trivia *When Church explains what the Alpha is and that it was "copied" to create other A.I., Simmons is confused and states "You can't copy an A.I." This gives an early hint at the true origins of the Freelancer A.I. References Video Category:Episodes Category:Reconstruction